


false god

by orphan_account



Category: NCT (Band)
Genre: Angst and Feels, Established Relationship, Light Angst, M/M
Language: Português brasileiro
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-10-25
Updated: 2019-10-25
Packaged: 2021-01-02 20:27:19
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,246
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/21167378
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/orphan_account/pseuds/orphan_account
Summary: Jaemin só queria ser amado de volta.Receber tudo que dava.





	false god

**Author's Note:**

> Eu estava há muito tempo querendo escrever uma one shot e hoje que eu sem querer fiquei sem celular arranjei alguma coragem para finalmente começar, e aconteceu de eu escrever enquanto escutava Lover então resolvi me inspirar em uma música do álbum para dar vida ao que estava pensando vagamente inside my mind.  
É minha primeira vez escrevendo algo assim e espero que gostem (: perdoem meus erros de português, eu culpo inteiramente meu ensino médio em escola pública por eles.
> 
> ~ a música: https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=acQXa5ArHIk&list=OLAK5uy_nHHWc9S0Nw7oLyLYBptkJ4DpkQeoL1Igw&index=13  
~ meu cc: https://curiouscat.me/doyoush

\- Eu estou te dizendo Jeno, é sério dessa vez, quando eu passar por aquela porta não tem mais jeito.

\- Então vai Jaemin, é isso que você quer? Me deixar porque eu esqueci do aniversário da sua irmã? Seu amor por mim é tão grande assim que acaba depois de uma mancada? É isso que eu significo para você?

\- Uma mancada? Uma mancada Lee Jeno? Você tem muita coragem de dizer isso na minha cara.

\- Sim, Nana, uma mancada. Por acaso eu fiz alguma outra coisa?

\- NÃO ME CHAMA DE NANA.

\- NÃO GRITA COMIGO.

\- VOCÊ TAMBÉM ESTÁ GRITANDO COMIGO.

\- SÓ PORQUE VOCÊ COMEÇOU.

\- PARA.

\- PARA VOCÊ PRIMEIRO.

-Jeno, eu estou cansado.

\- Eu também.

\- Eu amo você

\- Eu também.

Jaemin fecha os olhos dolorosamente quando escuta pela milésima vez o que torcia para nunca mais escutar, ele não queria ouvir os eu tambéms de Jeno, ele queria que ele começasse, queria que ele dissesse claramente que ele o amava mais que tudo no mundo, mas ele nunca tinha sido o primeiro a dizer, já fazia oito meses e ele nunca, nenhuma vez ousou e isso o machucava, machucava porque ele esperava, ele queria ouvir, ele queria que Jeno se lembrasse de que não era só o aniversário da irmã dele e sim o aniversário da irmã dele que vivia há 1230 km de onde ele morava e que estava ansiosa para conhecer o namorado que ele tanto amava e fazia questão de passar horas com ela no telefone contando cada detalhe de como era incrível ter alguém como ele em sua vida, queria que ele pedisse desculpas por não ir, mesmo que tivesse um compromisso, coisa que não tinha, não porque era uma grande coisa, mas porque significava muito para ele.

Ele só queria ser amado de volta.

Receber tudo que dava.

Ele não queria mais ter brigas idiotas, não queria olhar para ele com o rosto maravilhado no banco do lado dele do carro sentindo inveja das ruas de nova Iorque porque ele não olhava para ele do mesmo jeito que olhava pela janela.

Seus amigos tinham alertado que esse tempo chegaria, que a crise dos seis meses viria mais cedo ou mais tarde, que um relacionamento era decidido só depois que esse tempo sombrio chegasse, ele nunca deu importância porque estava imerso demais em seu mundo cor de rosa para prestar atenção em qualquer outra coisa que não fosse o jeito que seu corpo reagia ao toque delicado de Jeno em sua pele.

Haechan uma vez até o puxou em um canto e disse para ele tomar cuidado com o rumo que tudo estava tomando.

\- Ele não é um deus, Jaemin. Eu estou preocupado, não quero que você se entregue demais e sinta que não vá conseguir sair dessa depois, mesmo que necessário.

Foi precisamente o que ele disse e precisamente o que Jaemin não deu importância.

\- Você não sabe do que está falando, experimente estar apaixonado primeiro antes de tratar meu relacionamento como uma bomba relógio, às vezes, Hyuck, as pessoas são simplesmente felizes para sempre assim como nos contos de fada.

Foi o que ele ingenuamente respondeu.

Ele pediu desculpas para ele três meses depois quando Jeno chegou atrasado ao jantar de aniversário de sete meses deles porque estava ocupado assistindo futebol com seu pai.

Ainda parado com os olhos fechados no meio da sala de Jeno ele tentou se agarrar em todas as coisas boas que tinham acontecido ali, não era como se tudo fosse ruim, ele ainda sentia seu mundo derreter toda vez que Jeno mordia sua orelha esquerda do seu lado na cama e implorava para ele ficar mais um pouquinho, na verdade Jaemin sentia seu interior todo se retorcer de excitação em todas as situações em que ele acreditava que Jeno se importava com ele.

Foi difícil explicar para Chenle três semanas atrás que Jeno nunca ia o buscar no trabalho porque ele não achava que era importante já que os dois tinham coisas para fazer com seus colegas às vezes depois do horário de expediente, mesmo morando em apartamentos vizinhos.

\- Ele pode não fazer muito, Lele, mas quando somos só nós dois, eu sinto tudo que ele não consegue demonstrar com palavras ou gestos..

Ele disse para ele na bancada da sua casa e recebeu como resposta um olhar de pena que ele não pode recusar

\- Nana...

Foi só o que ele disse.

Chenle sabia que Jaemin nunca saia com seus colegas de trabalho porque ele era o chefe e chefes nunca são convidados.

E foi aí, quando ele cansou de lutar para defender algo que parecia ser uma via de uma mão só que ele percebeu que estava cansado.

Cansado de esperar o dia em que ninguém questionaria sua devoção desesperada.

\- Eu só espero que ele te ame o tanto que você o ama.

Foi a última mensagem de texto que sua irmã o enviou antes de entrar no avião para voltar para casa.

\- Não é justo medir amor

Foi o que ele enviou de volta sem acreditar em nenhuma palavra do que tinha escrito.

Quando ele reúne coragem para finalmente abrir seus olhos e encarar Jeno sentado no sofá á sua frente ele vê uma imagem embaçada por lágrimas ardidas

\- Você tem certeza?

\- Claro que eu tenho, do que você está falando Nana?

\- Então diga

\- Eu já disse Jaemin, eu acabei de dizer, por que você está chorando?

Jeno diz se aproximando e apalpando seu rosto desesperado tentado conter as lágrimas que escorrem descontroladamente em seu rosto.

\- Eu quero que você diga Jeno, por favor, diga

Ele suplica e Jeno não parece entender direito a razão de tudo isso, ele só tinha perdido o aniversário da sua irmã afinal.

\- Eu também te amo?

Ele diz confuso com toda a situação.

\- Você também

Jaemin repete com um sorriso triste no rosto e Jeno sente seu mundo estremecer um pouquinho

\- Sim, eu também te amo, você também me ama, certo?

Ele continua perdido.

\- Não, eu também não te amo Jeno, eu só te amo.

Ele diz enquanto tira as mãos de Jeno seu rosto molhado

\- Como assim Jaemin?

Jaemin não responde, ele apenas deposita um beijo lento e definitivo nos lábios nervosos de Jeno.

\- Você está me deixando, não está?

Jeno pergunta com seus lábios ainda colados e Jaemin o puxa pela camiseta para afundar seu rosto no peito dele, lutando contra todas as lágrimas que chegavam sem serem convidadas

\- Por que você está indo? Jaemin só me responde isso. O que eu fiz?

Jaemin olha para cima e encontra um rosto seco encarando seus olhos inchados

\- Um dos motivos é você não saber

Foi a última coisa que ele disse para Jeno antes de fechar a porta do apartamento dele.

Foi a última coisa dita dentro daquela sala fria.

Foi a primeira vez que Jaemin explicou alguma coisa.

Foi uma das últimas coisas que ele pensou que diria para seu adorado amor enquanto praticava em frente ao espelho o que diria antes de ir embora.

Dentro do carro antes de desabar ele tirou seu celular do bolso, abriu a conversa com sua irmã e digitou rapidamente enquanto soluçava engasgando em seu próprio choro

“Ele nem mesmo me pediu pra ficar”

“Se ele pedisse uma única vez eu não teria coragem de deixá-lo”

“Mas ele não pediu”

“Ele nunca faz nada do que eu espero”

“E nunca vai fazer”

“É por isso que eu resolvi ir”

“Porque ele não me ama o quanto eu quero acreditar que sim”

Fim. 

**Author's Note:**

> as vezes as coisas simplesmente acabam :( Jeno o amava, mas não do tanto que Jaemin gostaria e isso simplesmente não era o suficiente para ele.
> 
> REALMENTE ESPERO QUE AO MENOS UMA PESSOA TENHA LIDO E QUE TENHA GOSTADO.  
fiz de coração.


End file.
